(Ungewollt) ein Date?
by Knudscheldiese
Summary: Andy Flynn kann es nicht lassen und drängt Sharon Raydor zu einem ungewollten Date. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo alle miteinander! Tja, die Pause war etwas länger wie geplant. Bin mal wieder zum schreiben gekommen und lass mich wieder einmal von meinen Ideen führen.**

**Ich hoffe der Anfang gefällt euch! Schreibt mir und sagt, wie ihr sie findet und ob es sich lohnt, diese Story weiter zuführen!**

**MFG Knudscheldiese ;)**

* * *

Andy wusste, er musste jetzt was unternehmen, denn so ging es nicht weiter. Er dachte wirklich, dass es sich legen würde, irgendwann, aber so war es nicht. Jeden Tag und mittlerweile jede Nacht, hat Andy nur die Eine und selbe Frau im Kopf. Seine Gedanken drehen sich nur noch um Sie. Das hatte auch Auswirkungen auf seinen Job, wie er selbst bemerkte. Jedesmal wenn sie um ihn herum war, oder nur an ihm vorbei ging, raste sein Herz wie verrückt. Was bleibt, wenn sie den Raum verlässt, ein verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck. Es war als wäre Sie unerreichbar für ihn..

Doch jetzt ist Schluss mit den Träumereien und der Hoffnung, dass sich doch etwas tut, aus heiterem Himmel. Doch Andy wusste einfach nicht wie. Was sollte er machen oder gar sagen, wenn er seine Herzensdame erobern will. Die Rede ist (natürlich) von Sharon Raydor. Es ist oft vorgekommen, dass sie was zusammen unternommen oder gegessen haben, aber es war eher freundschaftlich. Und das möchte Andy nicht mehr. Etwas spielen, was seinen Gefühlen nicht im geringsten näher kommt.

* * *

Im LAPD Gebäude, stehen Provenza und Flynn im Aufzug, auf dem Weg nach oben, denn ihre Schicht beginnt gleich. Während sich die Türen schließen erhebt Andy seine Stimme.

„Ich wage es jetzt!" Andy starrt geradeaus und hat einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Louie jedoch ist verwirrt.

„Was? Was willst wagen?"

Andy schaut nach links auf seinen gegenüber und lächelt von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Ich frage Sie!"

Louie braucht keine Erklärung was er mit _‚Sie' _meint.

„Ok Idiot…Was hast du vor? Was fragen?" Louie schüttelt den Kopf und bereute es jetzt schon, gefragt zu haben.

„Ich werde Sie zum Essen ausführen!" Noch immer klingt Andys Stimme euphorisch.

„Na und? Ist doch nichts neues….Wenn du mich fragst, macht ihr das öfters…zu oft!"

„Nein, Nein….diesmal wird es ein richtiges Date sein…" Andy stockt kurz und ist über das gesagt erst jetzt bewusst geworden und eine leichte Nervosität steigt in ihm hoch.

„Hoffe ich mal zumindest!"

Louie schüttelt immer noch fleißig den Kopf und ist über seine Stimmungsschwankungen genervt.

„Lass es lieber! Den einen Tipp gebe ich dir und jetzt nerve mich nicht länger." Louie zuckt nur mit den Schultern, als er den bösen Blick von Andy bemerkt. Anschließend öffnen sich die Türen vom Aufzug und Louie versucht das Weite zu finden.

* * *

Andy beobacht immer wieder Sharon, aber auch Louie, der ihm immer wieder mit einem Kopfschütteln sagen will, dass er es erst gar nicht versuchen soll. Aber Andy ließ sich nun nicht mehr von seinen Plan abbringen. Er wartet nur auf den einen und richtigen Moment. Der halbe Tag ist schon fast vorbei und es ergab sich bis jetzt noch nichts. Andy wollte Sharon nicht fragen, wenn die anderen dabei sind. Aber immer wenn er den Anfang machte und auf sie zugehen will und der Moment zum greifen nah schien, kommt irgendein Depp daher und stört.

Er musste jetzt jeden Moment wahrnehmen und schnell zur Sache kommen, denn noch eine ungewissene Nacht, übersteht er nicht. Zudem ist er noch mutig genug, was sich an jeden weitern Tag, ändern könnte.

* * *

Amy, Tao, Sharon und Andy sind gerade auf den Weg in den Pausenraum. Weil die anderen zwei bereits vorgingen, sah Andy seine Chance, Sharon hier und jetzt im Flur zu fragen. Er schaut sich kurz noch um und dann war es soweit.

„Captain…mhh Sharon, kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

Sharon dreht sich verwundert um und bleibt stehen.

„Was gibt es, Andy?"

Jetzt fiel es ihm doch schwerer zu fallen, wie gedacht, doch die Zeit rinnt.

„Mhh…also…Ich wollte Sie etwas Fragen! …Ok ich komm zum Punkt…hihih" Jetzt fängt Andy noch an zu kichern wie ein Idiot. Das machte die ganze Sache nicht einfacher. Sharons Blick ist verwirrt und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

_‚Er scheint sichtlich nervös, aber warum?'_

„Also was ich Sie fragen wollte ist…Wollen Sie gehen…essen mich?…"

_‚Oh man... was babbel ich da'_

„Geht's Ihnen nicht gut?" Sharon fand das jetzt etwas beunruhigend.

Verlegen hält er eine Hand auf seine Stirn.

„Ja alles bestens. entschuldige, ich meinte ob Sie Lust haben mit mir etwas zusammen zu Essen?"

Immer noch verwirrt und besorgt schaut Sharon ihn an.

„Wir gehen jetzt in den Pausenraum und da essen wir immer zusammen. Andy ist wirklich alles OK?" Behutsam legt Sie eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm. Das machte das Ganze für Andy nicht einfacher. Er kichert wieder und versucht sich nun zu erklären.

„Nein Sharon, ich meine so mit weg gehen. Abendessen, Sie und ich..allein!"

Jetzt wusste sie was er ihr vermitteln wollte und nahm direkt die Hand wieder von seinem Arm.

„Andy was soll das werden? Und außerdem habe ich, genau so wie Sie, momentan viel zutun und müssen Überstunden schieben, da….."

Andy unterbricht Sharon und lächelt sie an.

„Also gut….Ein Mittagessen zwischendurch beim Italiener um die Ecke?"

In Sharon steigt Unbehagen auf und versucht, den Quatsch zu stoppen.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?! Wir können doch nicht einfach, dir nichts mir nichts…."

Andy unterbricht sie wieder.

„Ok! Gut dann eben…."

Jetzt war es Sharon die ihn unterbricht, mit einem rauen Ton.

„Andy! Bitte!"

Doch er hört nicht auf und vervollständigt seinen Satz.

„…Frühstücken?"

Sharon sieht ihn mit großen Augen an und meint sich verhört zu haben.

„Frühstücken!?"

Andy sieht sie ebenso mit großen Augen an. Plötzlich nickt er und lächelt über das ganze Gesicht.

„Gut, Früchstücken…ich besorge alles!" Mit diesem Satz macht er auf dem Absatz kehrt und hinterlässt eine völlig verdutzte Sharon.

‚_Hab ich jetzt etwa zugesagt….Um Himmels willen!'_

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Kommentar nicht vergessen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Es geht weiter. Trotz meines Zustandes und weil ich mich irgendwie ablenken muss, habe ich es doch noch geschafft, mal weiter zuschreiben. Hoffe bis jetzt gefällt es euch. Kommentar nicht vergessen ;)**

* * *

Sämtliche versuche, mit Andy darüber zu sprechen und ihm die unabsichtliche Zusage wieder auszuschlagen, schlugen fehl. Seitdem haben sie kein Wort mehr, an diesem Tag, darüber gesprochen. Daher dachte Sharon auch, dass sich das ganze von selbst klärt und alles nur heiße Luft war.

* * *

Sharon liegt in ihrem Bett und ist noch tief in ihren Träumen, als plötzlich ein Summen ertönt. Sie dreht sich nochmal kurz auf die andere Seite und schläft wieder ein. Doch das Summen ertönt wieder. Sharon holt einen Arm unter der warmen Bettdecke hervor und legt diese auf den Wecker. Doch als das Summen nochmal ertönt, öffnet sie ihre Augen und schaut auf den Wecker. Erst jetzt realisiert Sharon, der Wecker kann es noch nicht sein. Sie setzt sich auf und reibt kurz ihre Augen und horcht aufmerksam. _‚Da ist es wieder, das Summen. Oh mein Gott, dass ist doch….Wer will so früh mich besuchen?….Ja, ja ich komm schon. Da hat es einer aber wirklich eilig!_' Noch völlig verschlafen und wütend darüber, dass man sie nicht schlafen lies, schmeißt Sharon ihre Bettdecke zur Seite und erhebt sich aus dem Bett.'Das Rusty noch nicht reagiert hat auf das Summen! Ah was erwarte ich auch. Der schläft doch eh immer wie ein Stein.' Sie geht durch den Flur und öffnet leicht genervt die Tür.

Aus den verschlafenen Schlitzaugen, nimmt Sharon eine bekannt Gestalt wahr.

„Andy?" Sie reißt die Augen auf und erschreckt sich.

„Ah Andy? Was?"

Andy steht mit zwei Tüten in der Hand vor der Wohnungstür und lächelt sie verschmitzt an. Doch jetzt verwandelt sich sein Blick in eine Schreckstarre.

„Ohje, Sharon! Hab ich Sie etwa geweckt? Hab Sie schon vergessen? Wir wollten zusammen Frühstücken!"

Sharon rührt sich keinen Zentimeter. _‚Oh mein Gott…Er hat es doch tatsächlich Ernst gemeint!'_

Andys Blick wandert über Sharon und schmunzelt. Sie trägt ein süßes Nachthemd, dass ihre Figur wirklich gut betont. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es noch sehr kurz ist. Ihre Harre hat sie mit einem Haargummi zu einem verwühlten Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Anblick. _‚Dieser Frau kann nun wirklich nichts erstellen. Schön, Wild und Süß zugleich.'_

Auch jetzt wird Sharon klar, dass sie gar keinen Morgenmantel um hat. Und ihre Haare….Sie dreht sich um und schaut in den Spiegel und reizt das Gummi aus den Haaren.

„Ich wusste nicht….ohje, ich sehe ja schrecklich aus. Ich muss mich erstmal….naja…fertig machen ok. Mhm kommen Sie doch einfach rein!"

„Danke, aber wegen mir doch nicht. Und außerdem, wollen wir doch erstmal Frühstücken. Kommen Sie, ich hab alles mitgebracht." Andy geht in die Wohnung, noch immer mit einem breiten Grinsen, und geht auf Sharon zu. Mit einer kurzen Berührung bat er sie, mit in die Küche zu begleiten.

„Aber…sooo? Nein…." Völlig irritiert und nervös, weiss Sharon gerade nicht was sie machen soll. Sie schämt sich gerade so für ihren Auftritt.

„Ah kommen Sie schon. Gestern haben Sie selbst gesagt, dass uns zu wenig Zeit für ein Essen zur Verfügung steht. Daher bin ich auch extra was früher gekommen. Sie können doch nach dem Frühstück sich fertig machen." Andy steht vor Sharon und zieht die Unterlippe nach vorne, um ein wimmertes Gesicht zu machen.

„Na gut…" ‚_Bringen wir es hinter uns!'_ Sharon rollt mit den Augen und folgt ihm in die Küche.

Andy stürzt sich auf den Esszimmertisch und legt die Tüten ab. Sharon hingegen geht als allererstes mal zur Kaffeemaschine. _‚Oh man, den brauche ich jetzt…dringend!'_

Sie betätigt die Maschine und blickt zu Andy, der sich wie ein kleiner Junge über die Tüten hermacht und auspackt.

„Also, da ich nicht wusste, was Sie gerne zum Frühstück essen, habe ich mal von allem etwas mitgebracht. Wurst und Käse Sorten, dazu verschiedene Marmeladen Sorten, Quark, Aufstick…und auch verschiedenes Brot, Brötchen und vielleicht essen Sie auch gerne etwas süßer, daher auch französisches Gebäck. Alles ist noch frisch und warm….Wo finde ich das Besteck und die Teller?" Sharon schaut nicht schlecht, als Andy alles auf den Tisch legt und dann noch den Tisch decken will.

Als Andy in der Küche steht und sich schon in den Schränken um schauen wollte, steht Sharon vor ihm und hält ihn davon ab.

„Nein, schon ok, dass mache ich schon." In diesem Moment trennten ihnen nur ein paar Zentimeter. Ein Blick beiderseits, löste eine Spannung aus, die beiden nicht verborgen bleibt.

Ein kurzes reuspern von Andy, löste Spannung wieder.

„Gut, dann mache ich die Tassen voll!" Er lächelt sie an und geht auf die Kaffeemaschine zu, wo bereits schon zwei Tassen stehen.

* * *

Sharon und Andy sitzen nun am Tisch und Sharon kann es immer noch nicht fassen, was er alles besorgt hat. Der Tisch ist schon wegen Überfüllung geschlossen.

„Sie hätten sich wirklich nicht soviel Aufwand machen müssen!" Beginnt Sharon das Gespräch. Noch immer starrt sie auf den Tisch.

„Das ist doch kein Aufwand gewesen. Machen Sie sich mal deswegen keinen Kopf und hauen Sie rein…..Mhh ich mein, lassen Sie es sich schmecken."

Sharon schmunzelt kurz und nimmt sich vorsichtig ein Brötchen. Auch wenn sie nicht so aussieht, aber gepflegte Manieren müssen wenigstens am Tisch sein. Deshalb möchte sie auch nicht direkt so zugreifen, obwohl sie doch wirklich großen Hunger hat, wie sie selbst zugeben muss.

„Ich glaube das ist bis jetzt das erste mal, dass….!"

Andy hört kurz auf zu kauen und starrt zu Sharon.

„Das was?" Ganz aufmerksam schaut er sie mit großen Augen an.

„Naja, dass mir ein Mann so ein übiges Frühstücks macht und sich wirklich große Mühe gegeben hat. Das rechne ich Ihnen hoch an" Sie lächelt und sieht nach Andy, der ebenfalls lächelt und sich gebauchpinselt fühlt.

„Aber trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen, was Sie zur so einer Idee gebracht hat?"

„Mhhh …ich finde es eben immer schön mit Ihnen zusammen zu sein!" Verlegen beisst er ein Stück von seinem Brötchen ab.

„Das find ich nett, aber wir sind doch den ganzen Tag zusammen, Andy, auf der Arbeit!"

Andy schüttelt leicht den Kopf und beisst nochmal ab, um genügend Zeit zu gewinnen, bis er wieder sprechen kann.

„Ich meine so privat….Hab ich Ihnen schon gesagt, dass Sie so, wirklich süß aussehen!"

Sharon lässt ihren Blick von einer Seite zur anderen gleiten.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen? Und ich sehe was aus?"

Andy legt das abgebissene Brot auf den Teller liegen und sieht Sharon in die Augen.

„Ein Date…ich wollte nur mal ein richtiges Date mit Ihnen haben. Sie schlugen ja alles aus, was ich vorgeschlagen hatte, doch aufgeben gibt es bei mir nicht, nicht wenns mir wirklich wichtig ist."

In diesem Moment hatte auch Sharon von ihrem Brötchen abgebissen und verschluckte sich, als sie das hörte.

Andy steht auf und geht direkt auf Sharon zu, die verzweifelt nach Luft ringt. Das Stück hatte sich festgesetzt. Gut das Andy genau weiss was zutun ist. Er hebt sie aus dem Stuhl und packt sie vor sich unter die Brust mit beiden Armen. Mit einem kurzen starken Druck auf die Brust und das anheben ihres Körpers, spuckte Sharon das Stück aus.

„Oh man, geht es Ihnen gut?" Noch immer hat er sie mit seinen Armen umschlungen.

Sharon hingegen atmet schwer und musste kurz realisieren, was gerade passiert ist. Doch als sie seine Arme unter Ihrer Brust entdeckt, drückt sie sich geschockt von Andy weg.

„Ja mir geht's gut…Danke!"

Noch immer ist sie unter Atem, doch ihre Stimmt klingt jetzt bestimmter und genervter wie sonst.

„Ich glaube, ich habe keinen Hunger mehr…Das sogenannte Date, obwohl ich nicht wusste, dass es eins sein sollte, ist hiermit beendet. Sie wissen ja wo die Tür ist!"

Mit schnellen Schritten verlässt sie die Küche und geht geradewegs in das Bad, wo sie dann auch die Tür schließt und verriegelt.

Andy verstand nicht, was er genau falsch gemacht hatte. Doch so schnell ist er nicht abzuwimmeln, dass steht fest.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


End file.
